


(If I just lay here) Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

by teamclexa



Series: Short One Shots: Little Rays of Gay Happiness [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Clexa, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Minor Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin, Modern Royalty, One Shot, Royalty, mostly fluff tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7053673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamclexa/pseuds/teamclexa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa and Clarke lay in the dark, impending doom ahead of them, will they solve their own problem?</p><p>The Royalty AU no one asked for but I wrote.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(If I just lay here) Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

"I can't live without you, I don't know how to." Clarke whispered in the dark.

The clock's light showed two am.

Lexa pulled her closer. 

She felt her heart breaking.

"But you're supposed to be getting married tomorrow." Lexa's words were broken and hallow.

Clarke shouldn't' be marrying a Duke.

She should be marrying her. 

England approved gay marriage. 

"I don't want too." Clarke whispered back.

Her voice just as broken.

The blonde's messy curls hid her face as she hurried her face into Lexa's shoulder.

The pair's relationship was a secret, one of the best kept secrets in the world.

No one knew except them.

Lexa was Clarke's "best friend". 

Since first grade. 

But she was also her lover.

Since high school.

Her heart. 

Her other half.

But she was also a "commoner"

Yes her family had money. 

But none that compared to the crown's.

She was no royalty. 

Clarke never came out, so the King and Queen never knew of Clarke's wants.

There had never been a precedent for queer monarchs. 

So Clarke assumed it was best to keep it a secret. 

Since Clarke was twenty-two and single, her parents set her up with Finn Collins, a Duke.

He was nice.

But he wasn't Lexa.

Finn knew Clarke's heart wasn't in the marriage, but he loved her.

So he proposed, well knowing that her heart was with someone else.

He didn't know it was Lexa.  

So the Princess would marry the Duke.

It was beneficial for the crown.

But not for Clarke. 

It killed her.

It killed Lexa.

In a few hours Clarke Griffin would be no more.

Clarke Collins would take her place.

Clarke sobbed into Lexa's body. 

Where she fit perfectly into, like a puzzle piece.

Lexa's young heart was dying inside. 

Instead of the 23 she was, she felt 83.

It wasn't suppose to be like this.

Clarke and her were the ones who were suppose to grow old together. 

Clarke and Lexa were suppose to be the ones madly in love.

Clarke was suppose to be her wife.

What if Clarke could be hers?

What if there was a solution to the pain in her chest?

But the solution would be more a problem to more people than her. 

What would the King and Queen do?

What would happen to her? To her family?

But something inside Lexa snapped. 

The voice in her head went, 'fuck it'

'Fuck everyone else.'

So she whispered into the night.

Hoping Clarke could hear.

With the last ounce of courage she had in her.

And hoping the idea was not trashed.

"What if we eloped?" Lexa's faint whisper fell on Clarke's ears. 

The princess rose slowly out of her lover's embrace. 

"You mean, me and you?" She asked for clarification.

Clarke didn't think she heard Lexa right. 

Neither of the two could see the other's reaction.

Both scared.

Yet hopeful.

Lexa decided to answer her, disregarding the consequences. 

"Yeah. Tonight, I mean tomorrow, you and me." A glimmer of hope in her tone.

Clarke smiled, her white teeth catching the moon light. 

She breathed out a laugh, a happier tone than she has had all night. 

"Yes."

It was Lexa's turn to sit up.

"Are you serious?"

Clarke smiled again and giggled.

"Lexa, I've never been so serious in my life."

Lexa captured her love in a sweet kiss, pouring out all of her love into it.

They pulled away from the kiss to catch their breath.

The brunette smelled into the darkness, "Clarke, will you marry me?"

Clarke whispered back to her lover, "Yes, my love."

Three hours later the two eloped in a court house. 

A half our after the media found out. 

The crown was still Clarke's, but it also belonged to Lexa now. 

And England had their first queer monarchs. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol and this happened. Hope you liked it.


End file.
